1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for supporting cables and, in particular, to a clip for improving the strength characteristics of snap-in cable hangers for securing cables to support structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable hangers are used to secure signal cables and or transmission lines to support structures. Antenna towers and or tunnels may be crowded due to the multiplicity of signal cables and or transmission lines required for signal-carrying. Over time, as systems are added, upgraded and or expanded, installation of additional signal cables and transmission lines may be required. To conserve space, it is desirable for each set of cable hangers to secure more than a single cable. Certain cable hangers have been constructed to secure multiple cables; other cable hangers have a stackable construction that permits multiple cable hangers to be interlocked extending outwardly from each mounting point/structural member. Stacked and multiple-cable-type cable hangers significantly increase the number of cables mountable to a single attachment point.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 6,161,804, “Transmission Line Hanger”, by Paske et al, issued Dec. 19, 2000 and U.S. Utility Pat. No. 6,354,543, “Stackable Transmission Line Hanger”, by Paske, issued Mar. 12, 2002, both patents commonly owned along with the present application by CommScope, Inc. of North Carolina, each patent hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety, disclose transmission line hangers for securing one or more transmission lines to a supporting structure.
The transmission line hangers of U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,804 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,543 are configured for snap-in attachment to a mounting hole of the desired supporting structure. Snap-in connection significantly simplifies cable hanger installation.
Increasing demand for additional signal cables and transmission lines at existing system installations has resulted in an increased demand for extended stacking of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,543 Snap-In cable hangers, one upon the other, which has the potential to generate loads upon the base connection with the support structure and or interconnections between individual cable hangers that may exceed the capacity of the Snap-In interconnection.
Competition within the cable hanger market has focused attention on ease of use, reliability, expandability and overall reductions in manufacturing, distribution and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a device that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.